1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image-processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for enhancing image quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional image-processing operations, a peaking operation is typically applied for enhancing the sharpness of the edges of the image to improve the visual quality of the image edges. However, the conventional peaking operation usually results in an undesirable overshoot/undershoot effect on the image edges thereby degrading the image quality.